Nancy Gets A Spanking
by CharlieHanks22
Summary: Nancy finds a way to get a red bottom.


A few months after the season finale Nancy and Andy got married. They live in a nice house and Andy works at a car producing factory. Nancy is a stayed home wife. One day while Andy was at work Nancy got bored and went to Sila's house. She knocked on his door and he answered, Nancy said "Sila's honey, do you have any weed?" Sila's was confused about this because Nancy quit the drug dealing business. But Sila's was already running late for his job so he quickly gave Nancy an ounce of weed and drove off to work. Nancy was excited; when she got home she broke the weed up and packed them into baggies. She then started going around the neighborhood and into the city and sold weed. She sold so much that she lost track of time. It was 4 o clock and Andy was already home. When she arrived home Andy said "Where were you today?" Nancy said "I sold some weed again. I got about 170 dollars!" Andy was pissed. He screamed "What do you mean you were selling again. You could have gotten arrested or killed." Nancy was shocked and said "Ahh get over it." Andy walked up to her and grabbed her by the wrist firmly. He said "If I find out you sold again after this, ill have Wal-Mart sell me a belt to beat your ass with." Nancy was scared and said "Okay Andy I'm sorry." Andy said "Good, now make dinner." The rest of the night Nancy couldn't get the thought of the belt threat out of her head. It turned her on. The next day Andy went to work like normal. Nancy had no more pot but loved the idea of being spanked. She went to different stores and looked at different belts types. She found one that looked really painful, she did research on her Smartphone about it and decided it was perfect. She then hid it under a shelf and would get it when Andy brought her back later. Nancy then went home and changed into pink lacey panties with a garter belt and stockings. She wore a pink lacey bra too. She then came up with a plan, she was going to drop money next to Andy on accident and when he questioned her about the large amount of cash she would say she sold that day. She put on skin tight light blue jeans and a black shirt. She covered herself with the scent of weed that was in the bag the day before. She rubbed the bag all over her. At 4 Andy came home, she walked up and kissed him. He smelled the weed but didn't want to say anything. Andy went over to the kitchen and got a snack. As Nancy pretended to start preparing dinner she dropped the cash when she was bending over to get a pan. Andy saw it and said "Where did you get that?" Nancy played it off like she was trying to hide something "I, I, I got it from Sila's." She wanted to earn her spanking. Andy said "Bullshit Nancy, I smelled the weed on you when I came in. I warned you what was going to happen now let's go down to Wal-Mart and pick out a belt that I can welt your bottom with." Nancy said "I'm sorry Andy." She played it off like she was sad about the spanking she was going to get. They got to the store and Andy said "Let's go look for the perfect belt." Andy couldn't find a good one and Nancy pretended to have an attitude like the spanking wouldn't hurt her. She grabbed the belt she hid on the shelf when Andy wasn't looking and handed it to him. She said with an attitude "Here, now can we go and get this over with, I got to get ready to sell tomorrow." Andy got pissed and stormed off to the cashier. He bought the belt and they drove home. When they got home Nancy hid her excitement. As soon as the front door shut, Andy grabbed Nancy by the hair and dragged her into the living room. She loved it; He yelled "Take your pants off now." She took them off and he shut the curtains in the living room. He put her over the end of the couch in her underwear. Her skinny nice body and juicy bottom laid waiting to be spanked. Nancy was so ready. Andy took the tag off the belt and then said "You're never going to sell again after this Nancy." Then with all his might he spanked her.

Crack Crack Crack

Nancy loved every lick from the belt

Crack Crack Crack

Andy kept up a good pace with the strikes

Crack Crack Crack

Nancy's butt was getting pinker than her pink panties

Crack Crack Crack

Nancy stopped him and he got pissed. She said "It doesn't hurt." Andy yanked her stocking and panties down. That's exactly what she wanted. Then he gave her harder storkes

Crack Crack Crack

Nancy's beautiful naked ass bounced the belt off every lick

Crack Crack Crack

Her ass was a dark red now and her pussy was wet

Crack Crack Crack

She was tough but started to cry eventually. She loved it though

Crack Crack Crack

Andy wouldn't stop and she cried loud now

Crack Crack Crack

Her bottom had welts all over it

Crack Crack Crack

Finally Andy stopped and said "Are you ever going to sell pot again Nancy?" Nancy looked at him with watery eyes and said "No sir" He told her to go prepare dinner. He made her prepare it without underwear. She cooked in the kitchen with her naked dark red bottom. She loved what just happened and tried to figure out how she could get spanked again.


End file.
